


Boku no Takaramono

by Justtochi



Series: AU where everyone suffers at least a bit [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, except Natsu maybe, i have no idea what i am doing but let's go with this anyways, only part of the AU where everyone suffers at least a bit where no one suffers, other characters to be added - Freeform, single father AU, single father!natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtochi/pseuds/Justtochi
Summary: No one could imagine what his small happy world, patched up with a few smiles, meant to him, and no one could understand the pride he felt when looking at his town, his guild and his family. No one could grasp his bond with this child, that he had to earn through hard work and so many sacrifices. Why would he love something only causing him pain ?Because she was his treasure, the only daughter he could ever father. She was the star guiding him, the princess he swore to protect and this, no matter the cost.or : Natsu experiences the joys and sorrows of raising a daughter with the help of Happy. Things are quick to go downhill. Luckily, they have a bunch of friends to throw in their mess, and most of them are happy to help.A bunch of one-shots you can see me throw in the distance because I need more single dad!Natsu in my life.





	Boku no Takaramono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first year of Natsu's fatherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ficlet of the series. A little quick here, as a sort of introduction, because I plan the next ones to be more focused on slice of life events rather than just speed through the thing in an instant. I'm not very good at writing children (which is why it's on Natsu's POV though I fear he's OOC here) but I hope to improve through this work. I really wanted to write more situations with the Dragneel family, well, with an OC in the mix but if you know me it's a given now.  
> So, on these words, enjoy and please leave a review~!

If there was one thing Natsu regretted not having been warned about, it was the sleepless nights.

The first nights were the absolute worst he remembered having gone through. Screw this one time when he had been sick for days after eating Etherion, no, screw every single time he suffered from motion sickness or food poisoning combined. This was on another level. Natsu wasn’t a person of words, yet he was still able to identify and convey his emotions. But this… He had no words.

When he first laid his eyes on Haru for the first time, cradling her in his arms with caution – she was so tiny ! He could have easily squashed her if he wasn’t careful ! – he fell in love with her. She was perfect in every aspect, like an angel sent by the heavens ; everything he hoped she would be, she was : big green eyes, his own, stared at him with curiosity, emphasized by her chubby reddish cheeks and her adorable tiny eyelashes, while he held her head covered of a short, messy and pink tuft still partly wet and sticking to her forehead.

At this moment, he had sincerely believed with all of his heart that nothing could go wrong. Oh, what a mistake it was.

Haru was a fussy baby, unaware of the concept of silence. She would constantly cry to be fed, held or changed, and she would especially scream with all the strength she could muster when she wanted to sleep or was carried by someone else than Natsu for too long until she obtained satisfaction. Thus, every time she would finally settle down and fall into a quiet slumber became a blessing.

Sadly, she was also restless. She would spend the night awake, babbling in her crib, eventually sleeping by bits and pieces before waking up and kicking and thrashing her blankets the second she was awake, yet she still found the energy to do exactly the same during the day. As a result, her father and the cat taking care of her had to keep her entertained as long as she was awake to prevent her from further ruining everyone’s hearing with her blood-curdling screams. On top of all of this, the young dad was still recovering from surgery, as well as mourning a precious friend he just lost.

In one sentence : it was a living _hell_.

Eventually, things eased up. Haru got more and more sleep with the passing days and, five days after reaching her third month, she smiled for the first time with her toothless gums. It was the second time Natsu found her so beautiful he cried – although he quickly dried his tears in case anyone entered the room because he _wasn’t_ going to explain himself on that.

As time passed, he found himself watching her growth and learning process with proud eyes.

She’s a smart one, he might say, though he’s not sure where she picked it. At 7 months, she can successfully roll over back and forth, and it’s such fun to see her try to reach objects by rolling towards them. Soon enough, she starts crawling and the house becomes the most dangerous place on Earth, with all the fragile objects it contains, when she’s set free. She then teeths, a painfully long period during which Natsu deeply regrets that she inherited his sharp canines because she bites everything she stumbles upon. She crawls faster and more surely, and chasing her dad across the house makes her laugh during hours. She’s able to sit up, eat solid food – with some darn great appetite ! – and then, to stand up on her own.

Finally, when she turns one, she successfully blows her first candle by accident, swallowing the flame in a bite with no ill effects when he’s busy looking elsewhere – which convinces him that she’s ready to begin training, to the immediate “NO” of the rest of the guild – and takes her very first, unsteady steps toward her idol, the pink-haired mage she’ll soon be able to call “dad”.

And as he takes her with him everywhere, including on missions and trips across the country, carrying her in his precious scarf tied around his scarred waist, watching her smile and baby-talk to everyone they meet, he’s never been happier to have had her.

* * *

One day, as the little family plays together in the main room, piling up colorful cubes into towers, Natsu turns toward Happy with a puzzling expression.

“Hey, Happy ? What would you say about having another baby ?”

He’ll never forget the look on Happy’s face as he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bonus :**  
>  natsu : it was a joke, chill  
> happy : don't ever do this again natsu  
> natsu : yeah ok... i don't promise anything though  
> happy : natsu don't you _dare-_  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> gray : *walks in to find natsu crying while changing haru* what's wrong dude  
> natsu : *points haru, who is smiling, while holding a diaper* *whispers* _she's beautiful_ *ugly sobbing*
> 
> I enjoy ruining Natsu's life on a daily basis.


End file.
